Bleeding Heart
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: ."Parece que foi tão pouco o tempo em que estivemos juntos, embora você sempre esteja presente em minha vida..." *Shounen ai. Subaru POV. Songfic. Oneshot.*


**Disclaimer:** Não, Tokyo Babylon pertence a CLAMP e não a mim, infelizmente. E esse assunto me deprime, muito.

**N/A:** Eis uma songfic de Tokyo Babylon, inspirada na música "Bleeding Heart" do Angra. Subaru POV.

* * *

**Bleeding Heart**

Frio... Triste... Vazio...

**Now I know that the end comes  
You knew since the beginning  
Didn't want to believe, it's true  
You are alone again  
My soul will be with you**

_Agora eu sei que o fim chega  
Você sabia desde o início  
Não queria acreditar, é verdade  
Você está sozinho novamente  
Minha alma estará com você_

Quanto tempo devo ter ficado sem nada fazer? Em estado de choque, em uma depressão mais profunda que qualquer abismo? Não sei. Estava tentando entender ou esquecer? Ignorar talvez... Finalmente compreendi que você já tinha tudo planejado... Fez-me uma aposta mesmo sabendo que seria o vencedor no final. Quando soube de tudo eu não consegui absorver os fatos, eis então minha depressão, não sabia o que fazer, queria desaparecer... Por que eu... Por que, Seishirou...?

Onde você estará agora? Depois de todo o mal que me fizeste, depois de ter-me tirado o que eu mais amava... minha adorável irmã... de alguma forma eu ainda estou com você... e você não pode se livrar disso...

**Why's the clock even running  
If my world isn't turning?  
Hear your voice in the doorway wind  
You are alone again  
I'm only waiting**

_Por que o relógio ainda corre  
Se meu mundo não está girando?  
Ouço sua voz no vento que vem da entrada  
Você está sozinho novamente  
Eu estou apenas esperando_

Nada mais importa para mim, nem as flores que me eram tão admiráveis, nem os animais pelos quais tinha tanto carinho... o tempo passa e nada acontece para que eu mude... Ah Seishirou! Como pôde fazer isso? Como? A resposta é óbvia, ele é um Sakurazuka, um assassino frio e calculista. Mas precisava ser assim? Ele não me matou, mas estou morrendo aos poucos e com muita dor...

Ainda posso ouvir sua voz grave dizendo que me amava... Sua constante proteção... e o afeto que me dedicava... Onde você estará agora? Por mais que eu te odeie uma parte de mim ainda nega esse sentimento e ainda tenciona amá-lo como antes... E apenas espero meu cruel destino...

**You tear into pieces my heart  
Before you leave with no repentance  
I cried to you, my tears turn into blood  
I'm ready to surrender  
You say that I take it too hard  
And all I ask is comprehension  
Bring back to you  
A piece of my broken heart  
I'm ready to surrender**

_Você quebra em pedaços o meu coração  
Antes de você partir sem arrependimento  
Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas viraram sangue  
Eu estou pronto para me render  
Você diz que levo muito a sério  
E tudo o que peço é compreensão  
Trazer de volta a você  
Um pedaço de meu coração partido  
Eu estou pronto para me render_

Você conseguiu, praticamente me destruiu. Dedicou-me amor de forma tão aprazível, um amor que hoje eu vejo que não existia, e quando por fim eu descobri amá-lo, também descobri seus reais intentos. Partindo meu frágil coração e indo então para longe de minha vida após tirar-me a pessoa que mais me apoiava no mundo... Ah como eu chorei! Ou melhor, ainda choro, por dentro, pois creio não ter mais lágrimas para derramar.

Minha amada irmã Hokuto se sacrificou em meu lugar, morreu por suas mãos... hei de me vingar, procurarei Seishirou até o fim do mundo e quando encontrá-lo...

**I remember the moments  
Life was short for the romance  
Like a rose it will fade away  
I'm leaving everything**

_Eu me lembro dos momentos  
A vida era curta para o romance  
Como uma rosa isso vai murchar  
Estou deixando tudo_

Sim... não posso negar que de fato passamos bons momentos juntos. Onde você me protegia e ficava comigo, nós três nos divertíamos enquanto eu resolvia vários casos fazendo minha função de 13º líder do clã Sumeragi... E parece que foi tão pouco o tempo em que estivemos juntos, embora você sempre esteja presente em minha vida...

Mas tudo o que aconteceu já é passado, um passado que vou carregar para sempre, que me marcou da pior forma... Agora estou largando todas as coisas para achá-lo e puni-lo por tudo...

**No regrets, war is over  
The return of a soldier  
Put my hands on my bleeding heart  
I'm leaving all behind  
No longer waiting**

_Sem remorso, a guerra acabou  
O retorno de um soldado  
Ponho minhas mãos em meu coração sangrento  
Estou deixando tudo para trás  
Não mais espero_

Agora aqui estou eu, um Dragão do Céu para proteger esta humanidade que já não me importa mais... Você, um Dragão da Terra para destruir a humanidade coisa que certamente não te importa também...

E mesmo com o coração em pedaços, sangrando por você eu vou fazer o que devo, derrotá-lo, assassiná-lo, como fizeste com minha irmãzinha querida.

**You tear into pieces my heart  
Before you leave with no repentance  
I cried to you, my tears turn into blood  
I'm ready to surrender  
You say that I take it too hard  
And all I ask is comprehension  
Bring back to you  
A piece of my broken heart  
I'm ready to surrender**

_Você quebra em pedaços o meu coração  
Antes de você partir sem arrependimento  
Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas viraram sangue  
Eu estou pronto para me render  
Você diz que levo muito a sério  
E tudo o que peço é compreensão  
Trazer de volta a você  
Um pedaço de meu coração partido  
Eu estou pronto para me render_

Ah, Seishirou, você me ama mesmo? Você me magoou, me fez chorar, assassinou minha irmã, quebrou meu coração, e partiu sem se importar... Eu só queria que você me compreendesse, estou aqui para te matar mas também estou pronto para morrer... Não suporto mais viver nessa angustia...

Não tenho mais Hokuto, a irmã que eu amava tanto... E também não tenho mais você, o amigo que... eu amava tanto...? Sim, eu o amava. Não amo mais.

**I've waited for so long!**

_Eu esperei tanto tempo!_

Você não faz idéia do quanto desejei este momento, do quanto esperei. Você está aqui na minha frente, posso finalmente matá-lo... Mas por mais que eu diga que não o amo mais, meu coração ainda anseia por sua presença...

**You tear into pieces my heart  
Before you leave with no repentance  
I cried to you, my tears turn into blood  
I'm ready to surrender  
You say that I take it too hard  
And all I ask is comprehension  
Bring back to you  
A piece of my broken heart  
I'm ready to surrender**

_Você quebra em pedaços o meu coração  
Antes de você partir sem arrependimento  
Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas viraram sangue  
Eu estou pronto para me render  
Você diz que levo muito a sério  
E tudo o que peço é compreensão  
Trazer de volta a você  
Um pedaço de meu coração partido  
Eu estou pronto para me render_

Ahn? Você me ama? Posso acreditar? Já me disso isso antes e depois negou. Me ama realmente? Então por que me fez sofrer tanto? Que forma é essa de demonstrar amor? É assim que os Sakurazukas fazem, mas ah! Depois de tudo, você não tinha o direito! Não! Hokuto está morta! Tudo bem que ela não deve ter morrido para que eu me vingasse, acho que ela só queria que eu vivesse, fosse feliz...

O que fazer? Você diz que me ama... Eu ainda te amo... Mas então por que é tão difícil? Eu queria que você viesse para consertar meu coração partido...

Sim, eu quero ficar com você! Eu não sei quando poderei perdoá-lo por tudo, mas se meu coração ainda te ama então é porque eu conseguirei.

**I'm ready to surrender...**

_Eu estou pronto para me render..._

Estou desistindo do que havia planejado... Eu me rendo, desisto de tentar te matar, você queria isso, mas você me ama. Eu te amo, fique comigo... Eu estou pronto para me render... a você...

_**Owari**_

* * *

**N/A:** E é isso, eu AAMOOO Tokyo Babylon e X, não podia deixar de escrever alguma fic... n.n Bem, essa já foi escrita há mais de um ano, acho... Mas, mesmo assim, podem comentar. /o/ 


End file.
